neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Uni
Uni (ユニ, Yuni), also known as Black Sister (ブラックシスター, Burakku Shisutā), is the CPU Candidate of Lastation and Noire's younger sister. She represents PlayStation Handhelds which is referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Uni's throughout the series though all of them retain more or less the same personalities and core aspects regardless of the setting. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Main Article: Uni/Producing Perfection When the idol group known as MOB48 appears, Uni supports Noire who has taken on the role of an idol to reclaim their lost shares. Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Main Article: Uni/U: Action Unleashed MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Main Article: Uni/MegaTagmension Blanc Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Main Article: Uni/4 Goddesses Online Drama CDs ~Yukemuri Onsen Satsujin Jiken in Planeptune no Maki~ Moshi Megami Kouho-Sei Ga Imouto De Shinmitsuna KA·N·KE·I Dattara CD Imouto To Oputon No Naka De Ichaicha Shi Chau CD Megami Kouhousei wo Tsuntsun Shichau CD Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Uni is first mentioned in the last chapter of Volume 1. She was to go swimming with her sister, Noire but that was cancelled due to her being tired. In Volume 2. Uni tries her best to be like her sister and capable of keeping the peace in Gamindustri. Uni plays a pivotal role in stopping the R4 Show, an important event for ASIC. Her desire to be like her sister has caused strain between the two but eventually the two sisters were able to make up. Other adventures Uni takes part in includes: *Helping Blanc with delivering presents to Rom and Ram discreetly *Joining the CPU's idol group In Volume 3, Uni does not have a major role, due to the series focusing more on Plutia and Peashy and by extent Planeptune and specifically CPUs. However, Uni was turned into a baby temporarily. Uni also complains about the CPUs getting new clothes after their fight with the Niio-Giio fighters. Later she joins Nepgear and the rest of the candidates in making chocolate for their older sisters. In Volume 4, Uni is saved by the Aragami. Later, she was seen fighting monsters with all the goddesses and Rei Ryghts. She does not have much of a role in the final volume. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Uni/The Animation Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School Non-Neptunia Appearances Touch Shot! Love Application Uni makes an appearance in the game as part of a custom skin that can be used on the main character's yPhone. The skin features both her and Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and uses their Chirper Gamipics as part of the icons on the protagonists phone while the wallpaper of the phone is taken from the official wallpaper from Hyperidmension Neptunia mk2 that features both Noire and Uni. Mugen Souls Z Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Etymology Uni's name most likely derives from the PSP's optimal disc - the 'Uni'versal Media Disc (UMD). Trivia *In the group picture, Uni has six fingers. While this was fixed in the artbook, it still exists in the game. *Uni's bust size is the only one of the goddesses that decreases upon transformation instead of staying the same or increasing like everyone else's. **In an event in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, this causes Nepgear to wonder whether it's not that Uni's breasts shrink, but that Uni had just been stuffing them in her human form. **In MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies, Uni mentions how much she hates the series being mean to her on that issue after seeing Peashy transform. *In a popularity poll, Uni placed 5th place, making her and Noire the second most popular sister group right after Neptune and Nepgear which placed 2nd and 3rd, although Noire did come in 1st. *Uni's shrinkage after she goes HDD is a reference to how each models of the PSP is smaller and lighter than the last (PSP-1000>PSP-2000/3000>PSP Go). *In the stinger for the True Ending of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Uni alludes to her representation by referring to the Vita handheld as herself while thanking the player. This dialogue was not removed in the PC port. *During one of the Nepstation segments in chapter 7, Uni and Neptune make a Pretty Cure reference, with Uni quoting the line "Blue Hard is the brand of hope! Freshly shipped just for you". This quote is derived from one of Cure Berry's catch phrases, who is a member of the Fresh! Pretty Cure team. Uni's Japanese voice actress, Eri Kitamura, plays Cure Berry. *Uni has developed a habit of gaining a close relationship with male robotic characters. CFW Brave in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, and Steamax in Megadimension Neptunia VII. This is ironic considering her best friend, Nepgear, obsesses over robots. * Despite Neptune being the one whose character is involved in breaking the fourth wall, Uni is the only one who has an attack that does exactly that. Navigation Category:Uni Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:CPU Candidates Category:Lastation Residents Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters